First Lines
by FirstYearCamper
Summary: Inspired by different prompts that are the first line of the one-shots. Hope y'all enjoy
1. As He Fell

**As he fell, he waited for **the crash, but he slowly learned it didn't always come.

* * *

Percy sat everyday at his desk staring. Now if you asked him he was staring off into the distance, tuning out his annoying old math teacher, who could not

talk slower, but in all honesty he was staring at something. Something that caught his eye and stole all of his attention. He saw it at as a problem he could

never resolve. Everyday, it felt as a piece of him was being taken away and it made him want to pull his hair out. He thought ignoring the feeling he always got

could make it go away, but he quickly learned that he was wrong. The longer he pushed it away the stronger it came back. **He was falling.**

Percy laid in his bed thinking. Now if you ask him it would be about the hard test he just had and that one problem that was even really part of the lesson,

but in all honesty he was thinking about something else. It plagued him in his dreams and made him feel a way he couldn't really put into words. He laid in bed

screaming into his pillow, but smiling at the same time. He couldn't put off how happy he felt everyday. Although, he always felt unfulfilled, he was happy, he

always wore a smile no matter how long that gut wrecking feeling was present. He didn't want to ignore that feeling, it made him feel complete even though

something was missing. The longer he held on and didn't let go, the harder it became to deal with. **He was falling.**

Percy was walking through the halls of Goode, letting his feet carry him. Now if you asked him, he would say he has no idea where he is going, but in his

heart he knows exactly where he is going. He follows the path he does every morning. He smiles the entire way, his mind wandering. Now this wondering lead

to both good and bad, but at no time did he stop. He was motivated. He wanted to see the thing that stole all his attention, and made him screaming to his

pillow with a smile. He was walking through the halls, he came to an abrupt stopped when he bumped into exactly what he was looking for, he leaned down and

grabbed her hand, lifting her to her feet and looking right into her startling grey eyes. Annabeth was smiling at him and him at her. She looked up at him and

their eyes met and he didn't think her smile could get bigger, but it did and in that moment he knew as all this time what he felt, he fell he waited for the crash,

but it never came. he was no longer falling. **He loves her.**


	2. Spare Some Change Please

"**Spare some change please?"**

"**Spare some change please?" **At the meek voice that just called I whip my head around. Now someone begging on the streets is not new when walking from

the grocery to my families apartment in New York City, but its the tone of voice that catches my attention. I turn and look at dark alley that the person is

slumped by at the entrance. I gasp when I see their face. I see a little girl about seven, the same age of my son, slumped down with her hands cupped and

another girl that looks a little older than her laying on her curled up and sleeping with her short black hair in her face. The begging girl looks up at me and when

I see her grey eyes I almost break out in tears. Her face is streaked with dirt and blood, which I am not sure if its hers or not, but none of this takes away from

her natural beauty. She has blond hair that curls around her, yet its in knots. I dig into my pockets, knowing that this money is all I have left for the month and

grab an apple from my grocery bag and hand it to her. She gives me the biggest smile which I mirror on my way home. Once I step through my door a little boy

with black hair tackles my legs and I look down at my son, imagining him begging on the street and the smile leaves my face, replaced with a somber look. My

son, Percy, looks up at me with his big green eyes asking what wrong. I shrug it off and set the groceries down.

That memory never left me and I continued to raise my son as a single mother. So when he came home from the first day of middle school talking about the

new girl i roll my eyes and tell him the talk. He describes her honey blonde hair, that apparently look like a princesses, and amazing eyes. I look at him and how

he has grown up. As much as I wanted my son to be happy I never tried to intervene, but when he came home saying that he talked to the new girl and he is

pretty sure she hates him, it was the most broken I have seen him.

That memory never left me and I continued to raise my son as a single mother. So when he came home as a sixteen year old boy and rushed to his room, I

slowly followed. I saw him throwing clothes everywhere and asked him what he was doing. He replied with the biggest smile and a light blush stating that he

had a date. I ran over and hugged him, knowing my son had grown up. He came back from his date late that evening saying that it went perfect.

That memory never left me and I continued to watch him grow. So when he came home telling he was bringing his girlfriend over I beamed knowing that he

cared for her. So when their was a knock at the door my son rushed over to open it I slowly walked behind him smiling. Now after he gave her a hug I could

finally see her. The first thing I noticed how this was definitely the new girl that he thought hated him. I laughed and gave her a hug and welcomed her inside,

but it wasn't until I saw her eyes when I smiled the largest. She sat down with my son at her side. I sat opposite and brought some apple slices for them to eat.

When she looked up at me to thank me I looked at her eyes. A starling grey. She stared at me before running at me and hugging me again whispering a thanks

into my ear saying its the small acts that are the nicest. I knew my son was confused, but I was smiling because i knew my son was taking care of the same girl

I did that one night on the walk back from the grocery.


End file.
